1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 7,001,215 discloses a connector constructed by combining an inner housing and an outer housing. Parts of male terminal fittings behind tabs are accommodated in terminal accommodating chambers formed in the inner housing, and the tabs project forward from the inner housing. A receptacle projects forward on the outer housing and a connection space is formed at a back end of the receptacle. The inner housing is inserted into the receptacle from the front and is fit into the connection space. The tabs are surrounded and protected by the receptacle when the inner and outer housings are assembled.
The inner housing of the above-described connector is smaller than the receptacle if the number of the terminals is small, and hence the connection space at the back side of the receptacle can be formed smaller than the receptacle. In this case, a large clearance is defined between the outer peripheral surface of the inner housing and the inner peripheral surface of the receptacle when the inner and outer housings are assembled. The connection space, into which the inner housing is fit, is difficult to see from the front due to its position at a back end of an injection nozzle. As a result, the inner housing may not be able to be fit successfully into the connection space.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,182,652 discloses a connector constructed so that terminal fittings are inserted into a housing from behind and are retained by a retainer mounted in the housing. The retainer is assembled in a direction orthogonal to an inserting direction of the terminal fittings into the housing. The retainer can be held at a partial locking position for permitting insertion of the terminal fittings and a full locking position for engaging and retaining the terminal fittings.
The terminal fittings are inserted in the connector of this type with the retainer held at the partial locking position. Thus, the retainer is held at the partial locking position while transporting the connector to a terminal fitting insertion site.
The retainer of the above-described connector is pushed deeply into the housing for movement from the partial locking position to the full locking position. There is a likelihood that the outer surface of the retainer will be pushed by another connector or the like during transportation to the terminal fitting insertion site and hence the retainer may be pushed prematurely to the full locking position. As a result, an extra operation is required for returning the retainer to the partial locking position before the insertion of the terminal fittings is necessary.
The invention was developed in view of the above situation, and an object thereof is to improve the operability of the connector.